fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Hero Store
Background Information The hero store is an in-game microtransaction utility shop that features several items offering extra utility to the game using hero points which can be obtained either by leveling up, starting a new account or purchasing them manually via kongregate's kred system. The hero shop can easily be accessed through the icon at the top of the toolbar. Currently, there are 6 categories of items featured in the hero store including weapons, clothing, potions, crafting items, pets and miscellaneous items. Weapons and clothing are not exclusive to the hero shop within the game however, they consist of items that cannot be obtained in-game and are coloured in addition to having additional characteristics such as dealing sparkle or squirrel damage instead of physical damage. Weapons and clothing viewed within the hero stored are updated every 4 levels meaning you can view more clothes at level 4, then 8, then 12, etc. items within the potions category include the capability of reviving all dead BFFs, healing yourself for 100% HP and ability power, recharging adventure points and assassinating friends. In addition, you may purchase a bigger vault or a larger inventory or a bed that will heal up to 2800HP/140AP at a time or a level 16 pet house in order to upgrade your pet to level 16. Recommended Items for Purchase The most notable out of all items worthy of purchase include : A pet house to allow you to upgrade your pet level to 16, the other pet house only obtained from quests only allow an upgrade to level 10 (pets will deal significantly more damage at level 16 than 10) : The remaining point should be saved to level up the lv 12 guild armor to the current max lv 16, or a good lv 14 armor to lv 16. Optional the Fire Cock or Quee Pain (they are much better than the other 50 hero points pets) http://images.wikia.com/fantasyuniversity/images/9/9f/Quee_pain.png There are many free Pets in the game with good damage and some with equal damage. And of course when you're level 10 you'll want to buy the Squirrel on a Stick. It's a good level 10 weapon that deals Squirrel damage. You want it to help against the Sar Chasm enemies. If you really have no clue how to spend your points The badger dragon for achievements if you have hero points leftover : Hero points can be earned each level equal to the character's level when leveling up. Guild slot upgrades and character name changes are additional noteworthy purchases if you have some leftover HP while you're in a guild or if you want to change a name. Beds that heal more HP than usual from 1600HP/80 AP to 2800HP/140AP saving you adventure points : There are many free healing items in the game; the best place to gather them fast is pvp. High level competitive players never use the bed, since it waste adventures. Hero Points Accumulation Points earned = equal to level when leveling up 2 Points at level 2 3 Points at level 3 4 points at level 4 6 points at level 6 ... so forth This excludes facebook players. Sorry. Category:Hero Shop Category:General Info Category:WikiBot Typocheck